Yo-Kai Watch The Ultimate Legend: Beyond Shadowside
by Comicmaker21
Summary: Plz don't be mean: first fanfic. Natsume's son departs for a unforgettable Adventure, as Lord Enma's carnation, Armed with the Yo-Kai Watch God-X. He will befriend new Yo-Kai and Familiar Faces, to save his Mother and learn about the past of Nate and Enma and meet Natsume Amano his younger mother (The Yo-Kai Watch God-X will Have Summon Cards replacing Medals or Arcs.) (Unfinished)
1. Intro and Characters

Basic Yo-Kai Protagonists.

Uraski's Yo-kai

Genenyan: a Cat Yo-kai with the power of a genie that can grant basic wishes. (resembles original Jibanyan, but has violet fur, and a yellow cape.) He is pretty weak, but in his Shadowside form, he can put up a neat fight.

Walkappa Jr: The smartypants Yo-kai of the Yo-kai Rangers, does not have a Shadowside form.

Jibanyan: Assists Uraski, when he learns he is the son of Natsume, stays with Uraski. After reliving the adventures he had with Nate, remembers everything, and becomes his nice, funny self again.(resembles the original, not the lightside form, but still has his shadowside form.)

Whisper: After 60 years, still the same know-nothing, So Uraski depends on Genenyan for the info. (okay he is a little smarter, but not "butler worthy".)

Bold Basher X: Nate's secret Yo-kai form, does not remember who is, due to the Shadowside problem, but with the help of Uraski, remembers everything about Yo-kai. (Resembles Moximous N but has a Yellow overall and Black eyes)

Young Natsume's Yo-kai

Michi: as annoying as ever.

Lightside Jibanyan: Exactly the same.

Whisper 2040: Still Whisper, seriously no need for explanation.

Kamason: Now super-wise hobbit wizard yo-kai. (his Shadowside is horrifying)

And the rest of her yo-kai.

Uraski Amano/Adams

Natsume's son, he resembles Nathaniel (Nathan's Young Grandfather) The Most, With his love for Moximous Mask Reboot and his Stubbornness to make friends.

He Believes his Mother's Tales about the Yo-Kai Watch Elda is fake, but if his mom knew, she might make upset.

This Changes, when meeting Yo-Kai Genenyan and Receives The Yo-Kai Watch God-X, witch can Change his Abilities, Summon and Make friends with Yo-Kai, Use Godside,Shadowside and Search for them. (He can also Kill Yo-Kai with it, but would never.)

After meeting more Yo-Kai friends softens up, meets Kasuke Shimomachi who has a strong personaltity and assists Uraski while wielding The Yo-Kai Watch Revenge-Y.

Uraski leads the Yo-Kai Watch Rangers, a Team who helps and saves people and innocent Yo-Kai from bad ones and solve mysteries, regarding Yo-Kai paranormal activity.

Basic Uses: Yo-Kai Watch God-X and Summoning Cards.

Leads: Yo-Kai Watch Rangers

Assists: Yo-Kai Detective Agency

Kasuke Shimomachi

You heard "Shimomachi" right! This Kid is the Greatgrandson of Shin Shimomachi, though his personality takes from Itsuki Takashiro more than Shin. He is a bit Stubborn, but is obsessed with Standing up for Kids younger than him. Soon a pack of Bullies, Inspirited by an Evil Yo-Kai,

Almost Killed Him, But a Mysterious Yo-Kai saves him, and gives him The Yo-Kai Watch Revenge-Y in which he can Destroy Yo-Kai, Search for them, En-slave them, Use Demonside, Shadowside, Change his abilities, and Send Yo-Kai into an Endless Abyss.

But he also has a Pure Heart, so would never harm Yo-Kai, and treats his "slaves" like best buddies.

Basic Uses: Yo-Kai Watch Revenge-Y and Summoning Cards.

Second in command: Yo-Kai Watch Rangers

Assists: Yo-Kai Detective Agency, with Uraski

Natsume Amano

Adult

The Mother of Uraski and Bride of Touma, who currently is not around.

She is usually a very nice Lady, but is known as "Scary" when angry. She can actually transform to the Yo-Kai "Monster Mom" which her Grandmother: Lily Adams carried in Nate's Erra.

Young

The Daughter of Nate Adams (A.K.A Keita Amano) and Katie Adams/Amano/Forester.

She Carries The Yo-Kai Watch Elda, given by Whisper (2040) and now is part of the Yo-Kai Detective Agency, and She is also The Carnitation of the Oni Princess Shuka.

She can Awake, using Shuka's Powers. Uraski and Sasuke will go back in time and meet her as part of their quest to save Uraski's Mother her future self. So she is a Protagonist.

Her brother Keisuke Amano, also mentioned She is Scary when Angry.

Basic Uses: Yo-Kai Watch Elda, Summoning Arcs.

Leads: Yo-Kai Detective Agency

Assists: Yo-Kai Watch Rangers


	2. Plot Summary

The Power of the Yo-kai Watch is a Family tradition of the Adams and Amanos, Nathaniel the one who originally created the Yo-kai watch, witch passed down his Grandson, witch passed down to his Great granddaughter, witch passed down to her son.

This Story takes place 30 years after Yo-kai Watch Shadowside.

This is about Natsume's talented son: Uraski Amano, who not only will have the most important adventure of them all, but this child, is the descendent of Lord Enma, The Yo-Kai King.

'With Enma's spirit in his veins he will set out on a Journey as a Yo-kai Ranger, while mastering his powers as a Yo-kai himself. Uraski will be guided by a Yo-kai Watch specifically for Enmas: Yo-kai Watch God-X. Armed with the Yo-kai Watch God-X he will go on a Journey with his Yo-kai and human friends to save his mother and humanity. However, the real threat is yet to come.


	3. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Yo-Kai Watch

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Yo-Kai Watch, Enter Genenyan!

"It was a normal-ish day in the gigantic city of springdale-topia, but that normal day, was in fact the day everything changed. Everything, nothing was the same again. It was the day I found the mysterious crane in the woods."

The forest was a dark place and i Uraski got lost. The sun was setting and without a way to get home, I had no choice but to look into the woods, further, but soon i stopped, knowing that if I went further, i would leave the state large city, i would get "really lost and possibly never set foot in my home again. I sat in the cold woods at dawn, lost.

This has to be my worst experience yet! I say to myself.

Dang it! What was I thinking?! Going into the woods because that imaginary voice!? On Top of it, if I don't get home before dark, my Mom will make nations with my bones! I finished talking to myself.

(Uraski's Flashback:

I wan't this room clean understand Uraski?! Natsume yelled.

*1 minute later.*

This room will clean itself, as I pick up a comic: The Moximus Mask RETURNS issue 2.

*3 minutes*

URASKI…. Natsume stomps up the room, Volcanoes erupt, Landslides are everywhere, an Earthquake breaks the earth.

WAIT A MINUTE, PLEEEASE!? Please calm down? Natsume stomps closer, as i back up.

SAVE IT! You were reading Comics! Were you not Boy?! Natsume yelled at the top of her lungs.

AAAAH!) Flashback end.

She gave me like 40 spankens that day. Plus a lifelong lecture.

(Find me,, Go Straight, Go Straight!)

That Voice again! Where is Coming From?!

(I'm Need, WE Need You, COME!)

AAHH! Darn it, SHUT UP! Uraski Yelled as he Covered his ears.

(HELP US, HELP US, HELP US)

Darn it, I'll do anything if it'll Make you be…. AAAAAAH!

The Voice got louder, crying "HELP ME, HELP ME," It grew so loud, it could cause Earbleed.

SHUT-UP! PLEASE JUST SHUT-UP! Soon the voice stopped and said one more thing at a normal volume : go straight.

O-Okay. Uraski went deeper into the woods, and minute longer, saw a crane machine.

(Play it.. Nyan)

There was only one prize inside, a strange red colored watch, with dragon designs and an even weirder design in the middle, and a card on top of it all.

(Put a Coin inside in order to get that watch.)

Okay. Uraski replies as he puts a dime in the machine and use the controls to get the watch.

The Crane lifts up, and dumps the watch in the slot of the machine, and then spits out in Uraski's hands.

O-Okay, i have the Watch!

(PYERFECT!)

Pyer? Uraski asks.

Suddenly a Cat Like being appears in front Uraski.

Who are You?! Uraski asks.

My name is Genenyan! Nyan! And from here on out, I'm your Yo-Kai Companion!

Uraski laughed.

You? A Yo-Kai, an evil demon, help me?! Sorry but i don't cast demons in my life, besides i don't do "Friends."

Uraski started to walk away.

Wait, i'm a Yo-Kai that can grant you any wish, all you need to do is put on the Yo-Kai Watch!

Yo-Kai Watch? Uraski asked himself, as he looked at the weird watch again.

He put it on his wrist, and shook it around.

Now what "Genenyan"?

Shout: Activate Yo-Kai Companion Genenyan, Yo-Kai Watch, Do Your Thing! and put my Card on top of the Watch.

Okay, Whatever.

ACTIVATE YO-KAI COMPANION, YO-KAI WATCH DO YOUR THING! Uraski Yelled, As He put Genenyan's Card on Top of the Yo-Kai Watch.

Suddenly, Uraski, had this strange feeling, like he really had a friend that would stick with him through thick and thin.

Nyan! You had a wish remember? Genenyan reminded Uraski.

Right, can I go home? Uraski asked.

No Problem Nyan! Genenyan said as he held Uraski's Shoulder

Suddenly, Uraski appeared in front of his house.

You're actually amazing, Genenyan! Uraski shouted.

Oh… but my Mom won't keep, pets… or Yo-Kai.

I'm only visible, and solid to you Uraski, and so is the other Yo-Kai you befriend.

What you carry is Called The Yo-Kai Watch God-X, This Watch allows You to Make Friends with Yo-Kai, Summon, Them and even… uh… Kill them.

What the Heck Genenyan?! I don't kill things!

No, it's supposed to be used against Evil Yo-Kai, and Trust me they Exist.

You can also Transform with this Watch. Genenyan said.

Nani? Uraski asked.

Yes, Believe it or not you are the reincarnation of King Enma, The Legendary Yo-Kai Lord.

He put his trust in you so when he died, you'd be born, and able to take his throne.

(By this time they are Uraski's room.)

Allow me to tell you a Story:

Lord Enma was king of the Yo-Kai and as the mightiest he ruled this throne for centrenties,

Enma by Enma their family lasted for years… however in a current war between Good and Evil, he was overthrown and killed, but before he died he sent his soul to take place to a worthy ruler, and that ruler, is you Uraski. Genenyan announced.

I'm not a Ruler, i don't even know how to use a Yo-Kai Watch!

Did you know, that your Mother, Grandfather, and Great Great Grandfather used a Yo-Kai Watch?

In Fact, Your Great Great Grandfather: Nathaniel Adams created the Idea of the Watch, then the Yo-Kai loved, and it has become the most popular product in the Yo-Kai world.

It's quite popular and common in that world, but this watch differs. Genenyan

Really? Uraski asked.

Indeed, an Average Yo-Kai Watch is used for Humans to See and Make Yo-Kai Friends, that Simple.

The Greatest Yo-Kai Watch a person can get is The Yo-Kai Watch Elder, used to have a Yo-Kai Friend turn "Shadowside" it is very rare… Your Mother had this Watch.

The Yo-Kai Watch God-X allows you to turn a Yo-Kai, into a Shadowside, or Even a Godside-X.

G-Godside... X? Uraski asked.

Yes, it's a Yo-Kai's Ultimate Power.

And about Transforming… well you can take multiple forms, but I'll talk about that later.

What should i do Genenyan? Uraski asked determined.

Together, we will meet more Yo-Kai friends, and work together with your past mother, when she was only a year older than you.

W-what? Uraski asked.

Nevermind it, Let's Form Yo-Kai Friends Nyan! Genenyan finished.

Yeah! Along the way we'll stop Bad Yo-Kai! we'll form a team, yeah! the Yo-Kai Watch Rangers!


	4. The Ultimate Announcment!

Guys! WOW, I Can't believe it! I Never knew people loved this story so much. The Last reviews I got were bad, and It was a TEST Script yet it was my most loved story the whole time.

I'm so sorry for not updating. But Check This- Yo-Kai Watch TULBS Is returning. The Fanfiction will have Classic Yo-Kai Watch Humor, Dragon Ball Z like Action and much more. Stay Tuned because after all this time, Chapter 2 is almost ready! You guys will enjoy this if you enjoyed the last one. Thanks so Much for the Great Reviews and Support, because that literally got the story back on.


End file.
